rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick and Morty Issue 10
Rick and Morty Issue 10 is the tenth issue of the Rick and Mortycomic series. It was released by Oni Press on January 27, 2016. Synopsis The Rickfinity Crisis comes to its thrilling conclusion as Rick and Morty take on the evil Morty in a final showdown of epic proportions! Blood will be shed, tears will be cried, pants will be soiled! Plot Rick wakes up immediately after the explosion, having survived. The alternate Morty is looming above him and knocks him out. Some time later, Morty awakes in Summer's apartment, having been treated for his gunshot wounds. She tells Morty Rick is most likely dead, as he was caught by her Morty, but Morty speculates he may still be alive. Rick is alive, and being interrogated by the dictator Morty for the whereabouts of his portal gun. He insist it broke in the explosion. Morty does not believe him, but frustrated, leaves him alone with Beth. Morty and Summer manage to infiltrate her Morty's lair where she finds what she was looking for. A portal gun. Tired of the secrecy, Morty demands to know how she has one. She reluctantly explains that she stole it from her Rick and used it to bring herself, Morty and Beth to a new Rickless dimension. Her Rick had destroyed the world, and she tells Morty that Ricks are a disease that ruin everything they come in contact with. Her Morty, without a Rick, became smarter and crueler, devising a plan to send a creature throughout dimensions to eradicate the multi-verse of all Ricks. Summer tells Morty she plans to use the battery from C-132 Rick's portal gun to escape with C-132 Morty, leaving Rick behind. Morty objects, and she tells him that the only Mortys that survive past puberty are ones who don't meet Ricks, that he is evil and Morty needs to give up on him. Her Morty bursts in on them however, and the two confront each other. She tells him that he only wanted to get him away from Rick, which he argues back that she turned him into what he is, not Rick. C-132 Morty interjects however, and passionately explains that bad things don't happen to him because of Summers or Ricks, but simply because of who he is. The world is against him, and it will be no matter who he is around. Summer and Morty take his words to heart and makeup. Morty and Rick use the portal gun to return home. Backup comic In "Jerry + Rick's Day of Fun" Jerry gives his nice Rick matching t-shirts and they hang out. Characters * Morty Smith (C-132) * Rick Sanchez (C-132) * Summer Smith (304-X) * Jerry Smith (304-X) * Morty Smith (304-X) * Beth Smith (304-X) * Gene Vagina (304-X) * Mr. Goldenfold (304-X) * Summer Smith (C-132) * Jerry Smith (C-132) * Beth Smith (C-132) * Rick Sanchez (J19α7) Gallery Preview issue 10 preview 1.jpg issue 10 preview 2.jpg issue 10 preview 3.jpg Development art issue 10 Marc Elerby final colors.jpg External links *Amazon Site navigation Category:Rick and Morty issues